El único camino que no has andado
by Klan-destino
Summary: UA vamos siempre andando por muchos senderos, el sendero de la guerra, el sendero del amor, del coraje, la decepción, la ira, la pasión, la belleza y la esperanza ¿por donde vamos cuando ya cruzamos todos?


_Guao, perdonen todos las molestias de tardarme tanto en subir mi fic de Beach y Grunge… tomando en cuenta que fui yo quien dio las canciones para esta ronda, jajá jajá, en fin ya saben como es esto, de echo escribí y reescribí este fic como tres veces, pero no lo quería subir, ¿Por qué? Quería algo nuevo, no simplemente tener un montón de sinónimos a cosas que ya se habían dicho de estos personajes, al final termine fusionando una historia que ya tenia por ahí archivada, con mi primer intento es escribir una historia basada en esta canción, en fin, espero les guste, por que yo mismo acepto que esta historia me ha quedado bien._

_Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, las referencias a la cultura pop tampoco, nada de la literatura que se mencionan tampoco y mucho menos le recomiendo a la gente que se ponga a jugar lo que describimos aquí. Lo único que me pertenece es el póster del Comandante Che Guevara que me espía desde la pared._

_Posdt: no imiten esto en casa._

* * *

><p>El único camino que no has andado<p>

Tu te llamas Nnoitra.

El sol llega a tu cara y con el los ruidos de la ciudad despertando, escuchas sus quejidos lastimeros durante mas tiempo del necesario, pero aun así no has reunido las fuerzas como para poder levantarte e iniciar un nuevo día, pero tampoco estas de humor como para seguir escuchando ese ruido agudo e insolente, así que te das la vuelta y enciendes un cigarrillo e inicias tu día con la sensación de que se agota con la misma rapidez que las caladas a tu cigarrillo.

- Maldito sea el tiempo - Murmuras con un dejo de autodesprecio.

Te pones unos pantalones encima mientras escuchas que alguien mas te esta hablando, no puedes distinguir la vos pero volteas y la ves, joven y acabada, al igual que tu se le ve en los ojos mucha mas edad de la que tiene su cuerpo, huele a alcohol barato y imitación de Channel, anoche te dijo un nombre pero no lo recuerdas, por supuesto es su Noms de guerre por lo que si quieres puedes llamarla como quieras, puedes pagarle un poco mas y volver a hacerlo susurrando el nombre que seguramente decías anoche entre sus besos de alquiler. el dinero no es problema, pudiste haber contratado a una mas linda, había una gran selección y variedad ¿Por qué la escogiste a ella? Por que se parecen, por eso la elegiste, la ves a ella y te ves a ti mismo ¿no querías que la maltratara alguien mas y por eso decidiste emplearla tu? En verdad eres extraño.

Aun tienes suficiente del trabajito que hiciste a Yamamoto por matar a Hisana, fue un buen trabajo, solo tenias que esperar frente al café donde se encontraría a su amante en turno, acercarte y dispararle a quemarropa para después gritar a la multitud "Viva la rivoluzione, Morte ai traditori" pero eso es una farsa, ni te contrato un revolucionario ni ella era policía, te contrato un suegro celoso ante su nuera que se daba la gran vida gastando dinero de la familia y al hecho de tener un nieto que no estaba seguro de que en verdad fuera su nieto, la investigaste, sabes que la putita solía acostarse con anarquistas en sus días de universidad, quizás solo por el peligro, claro que eso era antes de Byakuya y su gorda cartera, así que elegiste gritar la revolución para que la policía gaste algo de dinero en alguna pista falsa, un pequeño gusto que te das ante lo amargo de tu profesión.

I feel that time's a wasted go / Y yo siento que el tiempo está perdidoAnd

So where you going 'till tomorrow? / ¿Así que a donde vas a ir mañana?

And I see that these are lies to come / Y veo que éstas son mentiras por venir

So would you even care? / ¿Siquiera te importaría?

- Pinches cerdos fascistas - Tu tono de vos rebela mas de lo que quisieras aceptar, debe de ser personal.

Pero decides que a la luz del sol ella no puede ver tus debilidades, dejas bastante dinero en el buró de motel, le has dado mas de lo que acordaron ¿es que ya no lo vas a necesitar? Piensas que si a ella le sirve para quitar un poco de su dolor, al fin el dinero servirá de algo, sales a la calle, lo único que ves al salir es una ciudad gris rodeado de gente desesperada por encontrar un huequito que llamar suyo y esconder en el sus miedos y frustraciones, esclavos del dinero y luego a la tumba... pobre gente.

¿Es que acaso aun podías tomar una decisión? Las posibilidades para elegir entre todas las opciones se habían ido al olvido hacia ya mucho tiempo, lo que querías y lo que debías de hacer se habían perdido aun antes de darte cuenta en aquellos años consumos cuando tras golpearte una y otra ves con la pared te diste cuenta que ya no había ningún otro camino al cual recorrer..

No has comido nada y estas cansado pero no te detienes en ningún sitio, como misil mal dirigido chocas con una anciana y entre disculpas le ayudas a recoger su mandado, pides un taxi para ella en compensación y te das cuenta de lo tarde que es, mejor entras a un comedero estudiantil y pides la comida del día, observas a quienes comen ahí, esta el joven de primer semestre con complejo de Peter Pan, la niña rica en su pueblo natal que en una ciudad grande se siente como insecto, el muchacho que apenas come tras una noche de juerga y la pareja de intelectuales instantáneos y pretenciosos. Todos los que encontramos aquí son como el café instantáneo, son solubles, son desechables… y ni siquiera son café ¿hay acaso alguno que en verdad sea el mismo? Y en medio de ellos tu que fuiste cortado con diferente molde y eres un millón de personas diferentes en el mismo cuerpo, esta el joven idealista que no quiere morir por un futuro mejor si no que prefiere verlo mañana, esta el amargado realista que bebe hasta olvidar su propia desesperanza, no olvidemos ya perdido y que nadie mas que tu puede ver, al juglar romántico que a devociones forzadas leía sus versos en un café de poetas locos y si escarbas aun mas, ahí donde ni tu puedes recordar el niño jugando Fut-bol y leyendo cómics que solo quería ser feliz.

- Deberían de ser los días del futuro pasado - Te ven un poco, disimulan no haberte escuchado hablar solo.

Comes tranquilamente y sin molestar a nadie, te sitúas frente a la televisión y escuchas las noticias locales, una reportera con cara de puta y senos operados relata el "cruel asesinado de una dama de sociedad en manos de terroristas vascos que al grito muerte a la rameras burguesas tomo la vida de una distinguida joven en el centro de la ciudad, testigos afirman que los terroristas amenazaron con matar a todos en el café y robaron sus pertenencias con un valor aproximado de … " la dejas seguir hablando y ya ni siquiera te ríes de la ignorancia de la gente confundiendo italiano con euskera y poniendo palabras que nunca menciono, , pero no te importa que hablen de un robo, de tener tiempo lo hubieras hecho.

Terminas tu sopa y tu bistec encebollado, abandonas el sitio mientras dejas la paga y una propina en la mesa. Preferirías seguir en el sitio y ver Daria, esta a punto de empezar pero de continuar ahí llamaras mucho la atención y no es lo que buscas, quizás entonces deberías de dejar de vestir con cuero y camisas oscuras, en verdad amigo pero pareces vampiro y así no puedes pasar desapercibido.

And I feel it/ Y yo lo siento

And she feels it /Y lo siento

- Provecho - Le dices a todos y a ninguno a la ves, algunos responden, otros solo te ven, lo saben, aunque no concientes se dan cuenta que entre ti y ellos hay un abismo insalvable. E intuyen que es mejor alejarse.

¿A dónde te vas a dirigir ahora? Hay bastantes, quizás demasiados sitios en los cuales te puedes esconder en esta ciudad, puedes ir a por un trago, encerrarte en algún cine, buscar una chica, ir a las librerías a perderte en la zona de ciencia ficción, ¿Por qué te auto flagelas ? Estas vivo, eres joven y tienes dinero en la cartera ¿Por qué no simplemente abandonarlo todo y desaparecer por ahí? No eres Frida Kahlo como para andar por ahí con una pena tan grande. Sigues caminando y pasas junto a un grupo de jóvenes de cabello corto y camisas bien planchadas, cantan y tocan instrumentos mientras que lanzan glorias y aleluyas, se acerca una con pecas y cara de nunca haber visto un pene en la vida real que te da un folleto de 9 pasos para ir al paraíso que te ofrece un libro escrito por un montón de judíos desesperados por darle una identidad religiosa a un pueblo, pero no era posible explicarle esto a esta clase de fanáticos ¿cierto? Solo le sonríes de manera forzada y sigues caminando ¿Cuándo fue que perdiste la fe? Vale, ya se, incluso desde niño eras demasiado inteligente como para creer en mitos absurdos, pero ese no es motivo como para que te pongan mal esa bola de adolescentes vírgenes, ¿es su trabajo cierto? Un pequeño grupo de crédulos engañando a otros aun mas continuando con el ciclo sin fin de enajenación religiosa.

- Si hubieran sabido defenderse a tiempo después no habrían tenido que estar inventado dogmas - Vamos chico desahoga tu frustración ¿Por qué no incendias una iglesia de una buena ves? Por que si lo haces la volverán a construir…

Where you're going for tomorrow? / A donde vas a ir mañana?

Where you're going with that mask I found? / ¿A dónde vas a ir con la máscara que encontré?

And I feel, and I feel / Y yo siento, yo siento

When the dogs begin to smell her / Cuando los perros comienzan a olerla

Will she stand alone? / ¿Olerá ella a solas?

¿Por que te preocupa tanto? somos concientes de que tu no eres una persona razonable, las personas razonables se adaptan al mundo, a las situaciones, si a ellos el poder les dice que el blanco es negro y el negro es blanco, , si el negro es legal, combatir al blanco es bueno para ellos esta bien ¿por que te torturas así? Si, es cierto, las personas poco razonables, las que no se adaptan y dicen el mundo trasformar la realidad, para bien o para mal son las que logran los grandes cambios de la historia, son ellos, los tiranos y libertadores, los héroes y los monstruos, pero mon ami, tu no eres ni blanco ni negro, eres gris, hay grises tan claros que pasan por blancos, y grises tan oscuros que los confundes con negros, pero tu no, tu color no encaja en ninguna teoría. Pero tu sigues chocando contra el muro.

¿En verdad nunca te cansas verdad? Ya hace tiempo estabas cansado de todo y decidiste que el mundo no debía de aceptarse como es si no como debería de ser ¿Cómo es posible entonces que camines en círculos cada ves mas amplios en medio de una ciudad caótica y triste? Pasas junto a un cartel, es viejo y apenas legible pero sabes perfectamente lo que es y lo que significa, volteas a ver a tu alrededor, arquitecturas opresivas que apenas te dejan ver un pedacito de cielo, calles de cemento también grises y arcos de piedra ¡vaya sorpresa! Del mismo color, trausentes fantasmales y en medio de todo un logotipo semejante en medio de una pintada subversiva, su color es rojo sangre y destroza la monotonía del paisaje, aun con fuerza como arrancado de la Guerra Civil Española o de la Gran Guerra Patriótica, grandes anuncios de neon y pancartas gigantes lo eclipsan pero ahí continua, no es ni la sombra de lo que alguna ves fue pero mientras allá luz ahí estará, ya no se lee lo que dice pero lo conoces demasiado bien por que tu lo hiciste, hace tiempo, pareciera que en otra vida.

No puedes cambiar, eres quien eres, y eso no es mucho consuelo, no pudiste salvarte a ti mismo ¿en verdad creíste que tendrías oportunidad de salvarlos a ellos?

- Oh cierra la boca maldito - ¿Tan furioso estas? La verdad duele mi joven amigo.

Ni modo, así es la vida., ellos ganaron, tu perdiste, vive con ello, sigue tu camino y trata de que tenga un final violento.

Has dado muchas vueltas y llegas a un pequeño parque, hay juegos pero están viejos y oxidados, no hay viento pero seguro que chirriaran como locos si alguien trata de jugar ahí, todo es tan frágil, tan vacío ¿en verdad este es el fin de tu historia? Te sientas en uno de los columpios y se cumple, chirrían como cigarras cuando tratas de columpiarte, que bajo has caído.

And i feel so much depends on the weather / Y siento, tanto que depende del tiempo

So is it raining in your bedroom? / ¿Así que está lloviendo en tu dormitorio?

And i see that these are the eyes of disarray / Y veo, que estos son los ojos de la desorganización

Would you even care? / ¿Siquiera te importaría?

- Quiero ir a casa - No es solo eso, admítelo, aunque regreses no abra ya nada para ti ahí, quieres ir a casa y regresar el tiempo unos cuantos años.

Pero de todas formas regresas al sótano, a esa sucia cueva y haces nada, duermes un momento y ves viejos episodios de Buffy la caza vampiros y te vuelves a preguntar como es que Xander nunca se pudo tirar a Willow, pasan las horas y fumas un cigarrillo tras otro, el tiempo toma otro de sus extraños saltos ya que eres plenamente conciente de lo rápido que pasan las horas pero las sientes tan lentas, así el tiempo transcurre como un orgasmo, solo dura un momento pero dura inmerecidamente mas de lo que debería, comienza a llover, no se suponía debería de llover en estas fechas pero te parece un tono adecuado con lo que se aproxima, si sonara la sinfonía 41 de Mozart seria demasiado perfecto, mejor te apuras y tomas tu gabardina de cuero y sales apresuradamente para que el momento no se destruya, sales corriendo agitado pero a pocos pasos de girar la manija te miras al espejo, será el momento mas importante de tu vida, o el mas estupido pero decides que tienes que ir peinado, miras a tu alrededor y no ves nada, el espejo te devuelve un rostro viejo y unos ojos demasiado cansados, recuerdas a la prostituta de anoche, tenia algo reseca la piel y ojeras de revelaban demasiado tiempo vendiendo al mejor postor amor y cariño, recorres la acera, como todo en esta ciudad es gris, sin vida, sin propósito, sigue lloviendo y el efecto de la lluvia hace que la luz de llos focos y las sombras se alarguen y se acorten, por 2 segundos en lo que te acercas a algún sitio, cualquiera ves algo nuevo, diferente, pero cambia cuando te acercas y lo ves de frente, ¿Por qué debería de ser diferente esto? La ciudad nos cobra caro esos dos segundos a lo Manet.

Hace frío y estas empapado, la ropa te pesa y el agua te cala los pies, te das cuenta que no trajiste sombrilla ni poncho para la lluvia, pero no haces nada, ya es difícil que llueve, así que deberías de disfrutarlo al máximo.

And i feel it / Y yo lo siento

And she feels it / Y ella lo siente

Sigues caminando pero ya no ves nada, se ha perdido, caminas y caminas dando rodeos por que no quieres llegar a donde tienes que llegar, ya no sientes el delirio del frío, solo la molestia del peso extra en tus ropas, y ya solo ves la ironía de todo el asunto ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita? No, por mas que te lo digas a ti mismo fuiste tu mismo el que lo hizo, dime ¿cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita? Ya no importan cuantos tragos tomes, ese cuchillo siempre lo tendrás a la mano, siempre será el fantasma en tu mano, unos la usan para darse placer, tu la usaste para callar una desagradable vos… y deja de pedirme te lo repita, esto ya parece canción de Los Ex

- Maldita sea esta suerte la mía, esta noche nunca acabara - Conoces el precio, si quieres alcanzar la paz, si quieres abandonar los gritos y la rabia y el dolor y la culpa, para alcanzar el cielo ¿Qué me puedes ofrecer? ¿Por cuánto?

Llegaste, las luces son tenues, la lluvia los difumina y mientras mas te acercas mas parece un cuadro de Menasa, todo se borra y se une, ¿tienes miedo? No te preocupes pronto todo va a terminar, vamos entra, ya hay gente en las mesas, ya corren las apuestas por quien va a ganar, hay Colt Python sobre la mesa y solo te están esperando a ti, vaya, vaya muchachito te toco la ruleta rusa. ¿respiraste cuando lo viste? Que mas da, ahí están las eternas promesas y el infierno real en el que has entrado ¿Cuándo comenzó?

Fueron agentes de la CISEN en apoyo de la MOSSAD los que te capturaron, te desnudaron y te encerraron en una celda de dos metros por dos por varios días sin comida y con pasito duranguense durante las 24 horas, te dejaron ahí para que te pudrieras en tus propios vómitos tras la golpiza que te dieron al capturarte, fue así como comenzó la tortura, te sentaron en metal y te quemaron un puro en el ojo, vamos ¿recuerdas? Dijeron que no te preocuparas, que venían por pares, igual que tu testículo izquierdo y tu mano derecha, vaya que si sabían hacer su trabajo, te colgaron del techo y te pusieron en una maquina caminadora, no podías dejar de caminar. Paso tras paso que dabas nunca se detenia y te cansabas y no podías caer ni dejar de caminar por que las cuerdas en el techo en caso de que te detuvieras te destrozarían los hombros y estiraban tus músculos a niveles de dolor solo conocidos por otros torturados, seguías caminando y caminando y te negabas a delatar a tus camaradas, te decían que si soltabas la lengua y les dabas sus nombres y donde se escondían te dejarían ir pero ¿Qué acaso no dicen que un hombre que solo vive para si mismo no es un hombre del todo? Fue entonces cuando gruesas agujas de metal al rojo vivo entraron en tus articulaciones, eran tus puntos de dolor, dolía como el infierno pero no podía matarte, y la sangre y su sabor a hierro, y la sed, perdías tanta sangre que la sed era espantosa, y mientras todo esto pasaba no podías dejar de caminar, y mas agujas entraban en ti… hasta que te rompieron y hablaste por un poco de agua.

Where you're going for tomorrow? / A donde vas a ir mañana?

Where you're going with that mask I found? / ¿A dónde vas a ir con la máscara que encontré?

And I feel, and I feel / Y yo siento, yo siento

When the dogs begin to smell her / Cuando los perros comienzan a olerla

Will she stand alone? / ¿Olerá ella a solas?

- No es cierto no fue así como paso - ¿entonces como fue? ¿Hablaste cuando te hicieron la vivisección sin anestesia para sacarte un riñón y una parte del hígado para venderlos al mercado negro de órganos? Sea lo que sea tu hablaste, dijiste donde se escondían, donde escondían las armas y quienes eran, y ellos cumplieron su palabra, te soltaron, ellos ganaron, tu perdiste.

Y Cuando te soltaron, te dejaron el peor de los recuerdos, te rebanaron las mejillas, te dejaron la mas grande sonrisa del mundo, te dejaron la marca.

- Tendras muerte de traidor - Eso fue lo que te dijeron ¿lo recuerdas? O si claro que lo recuerdas, y eso hubiera sido bien, eso te habría librado de ti, pero ya no hubo quien se vengara, ya todos en tu célula estaban muertos.

When the dogs do find her / Cuando los perros la encuentren

Got time, time / Tendrán tiempo, tiempo,

to wait for tomorrow / para esperar por el mañana

To find it, to find it, to find it / Para encontrarlo, para encontrarlo, para encontrarlo

Si tal ves sea cierto y la ruleta rusa sea el juego mas cruel, y juegas solo para morir pero ¡vamos chico! No pongas esa cara, ese fue tu oscuro destino, tómalo con calma, es imposible aguantar todo eso y la mirada te a ha dejado perdida, ni un yonki la tiene igual.

Tu empiezas, tomas el revolver y aprietas el gatillo, disparas, no sale nada y se lo das a el tarado de Ichigo que juega contigo, no sabes por que juega el, pero apuesto lo que sea a que lo dejo la novia, no tienes idea de cuantos desesperados juegan por algo tan aburrido, la bala no le toco y te la regresan a ti, la llevas a tu siente y tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos tus años de juventud, cuando perdiste la virginidad con una chica mayor que tu, amiga de tu hermana que te enseño tantas cosas en su romance clandestino, tu primera borrachera en casa de tus amigos con tequila y jugo de toronja, cuando fuiste a la escuela y frecuentaste la biblioteca, cuando leíste a Marx, a Bakunin, Lenin y a Kropotkin, cuando creíste que el camino se podía cambiar y tu también podrías escapar del fango de la mediocridad, la universidad cuando pudiste participar en un ménage a trois con dos de tus amigas lesbianas, ese fue tu momento de mayor gloria, el desengaño de la política de masas que coincidió que tu novia se acostara con su jefe, victorias y derrotas, la tocada que diste y todos aclamaron por la originalidad de tus canciones, cuando te reclutaron para una célula insurgente, la primera bomba en un banco, el primer secuestro de una hijo de empresarios, el momento que empezaste tu relación con esa chica de la célula y hacían planes de cuando la revolución triunfara, cuando por andar de redentor del país te atraparon esos malditos, cuando te soltaron y enfermaste durante meses y al final cuando desesperado por dinero aceptaste trabajar como asesino a sueldo, la joven prostituta de anoche, debiste de dejarle mas dinero, tu ya no lo emplearas y por ultimo… el sucio portal al que has entrado y juegas con tu vida, una bala y un revolver.

When the dogs do find her / Cuando los perros la encuentren

Got time, time / Tendrán tiempo, tiempo,

to wait for tomorrow / para esperar por el mañana

To find it, to find it, to find it / Para encontrarlo, para encontrarlo, para encontrarlo

Tocan stairway to heaven, es una buena canción y el cover es decente en manos de esta banda, pero en general son pocos los que le ponen atención, es un solo de guitarra, es algo trascendental, antes solía llevarte a otros mundos, había algo blasfemo en la música que no podías evitar, trascendías tanto todos los planos y las fronteras entre las gentes que no podía ser entendido por quien no tuviera un instrumento en las manos ¿por que ya no tocas? a cierto, perdiste tu mano, ¿también lo extrañas cierto? lanzar una blasfemia y escuchar los aplausos, arrancar las notas con violencia y olvidar por un momento las arrugas y el vacio en la mirada hasta que punto eres conciente de tu futuro, o mas bien de la ausencia de este.

¿Qué harás después? En esta ciudad ¿Quién eres tu?

Ella se llamaba Nelliel.

¿Es por ella verdad? Aun tienes el recuerdo de su cuerpo bajo el tuyo, ese era el único sitio donde te sentías cómodo, por que te sentías extranjero fuera de sus agujeros. Pero ya no esta, murió cuando traicionaste la célula. Todas tus credenciales, falsas o no, mentían, tu casa era su culo, y tu lo arruinaste.

Ella era la única que había hecho tolerable tu vida, desde que la conociste era lo único estable en ti, por que sin ella, solo era desencanto, era la palabra que definía tu vida ¿como se habrá sentido ella cuando supo que tu la traicionaste?

Antes... ¿te das cuenta como ya solo piensas en antes? tus colores eran el rojo y el negro, el rojo, color de la ira, de la pasión, del peligro, del goce, el negro, color de la elegancia, la inteligencia, el poder pero ¿que te atraía a Nelliel? su color era la serenidad y la confianza, el descanso y la vida, y si bien ella sentía el negro en ti cuando tocaba tu pecho, o el rojo cuando la besabas al punto de sentir en enloquecido sabor de su sangre en la boca, al final siempre volvían al verde, al color de su cabello.

Y tu la perdiste, como todo lo demás que has perdido en tu vida.

- No

Where you're going for tomorrow? / A donde vas a ir mañana?

Where you're going with that mask I found? / ¿A dónde vas a ir con la máscara que encontré?

And I feel, and I feel / Y yo siento, yo siento

When the dogs begin to smell her / Cuando los perros comienzan a olerlaWill she stand alone? / ¿Olerá ella a solas?

¿Es por eso que tanto la deseas ahora? deseas el verde que ella te daba, si funciono en el pasado ¿por que no podría funcionar ahora? La esperanza y la confianza de un futuro brillante, ¿que te dice tu experiencia? que estas en el hoyo, que es improbable y poco inteligente tratar de recurrir a ellos, por que si te entregas a ello... la estarías matando otra ves, y eso es peor que un pecado, es peor que mil muertes, quizás fue ella la que te destruyo, por que ella representaba sucumbir ante el pecado , y eso es sumisión, ya no estar en tu zona de confort, ahí donde te sientes cómodo, por que ella era compromiso, no con algo mas grande que tu, si no contigo mismo.

Por que tu no eres el mas grande, tu nunca pudiste decir que estabas mas allá del hombre común como el lo estaba de un animal, por que al final estas atado a los lazos, a las costumbres biológicas, a los sentimientos.

La amabas. Amaste sentir tu piel contra tu piel, amaste besarla hasta la desesperación. amaste entrar en su cuerpo y entre gritos venirte dentro de ella y sentirte hombre cuando el cansancio la vencía y se quedaba dormida recostada en tu pecho.

¿es por eso que permitiste que muriera? "porque el amor cuando no muere mata, porque amores que matan nunca mueren" bueno, mi viejo amigo... hasta donde recuerdo tu no eres una canción de Sabina, y tu no podrías odiarte mas.

When the dogs do find her / Cuando los perros la encuentren

Got time, time / Tendrán tiempo, tiempo,

to wait for tomorrow / para esperar por el mañana

To find it, to find it, to find it / Para encontrarlo, para encontrarlo, para encontrarlo

- No hay lugar para escapar de mi - ya ni siquiera intentas huir, me parece una buena idea, ¡vamos! Grita llora desespera y patalea, has dado con el hilo negro, ya no hay un sitio aquí para ti, todo lo que tienes son memorias y esas puedes llevártelas a donde quieras. Todo esto no es mas que un libreto previamente escrito, el libre albedrío no existe, siempre serás esclavo de algo.

- Desgraciado guión- No solo es desgraciado, ya no hay nada, solo sinsentido y falta de brillo, solo nauseas sartrianas y el opaco gris de la existencia, vamos pásale el revolver, si no mere el morirá tu, vamos toma el revolver, seguro que este es el tiro premiado, todo salpicara y dejara en la pared una mancha de sesos y sangre para la posteridad, será la mejor huella que hallas dejado, todos tus buenos propósitos no te sirvieron y ni siquiera se te recuerda por ellos, solo eres un perdedor. Ya solo queda una tiro, se buen chico y apunta a tu cabeza.

When the dogs do find her / Cuando los perros la encuentren

Got time, time / Tendrán tiempo, tiempo,

to wait for tomorrow / para esperar por el mañana

To find it, to find it, to find it / Para encontrarlo, para encontrarlo, para encontrarlo

- Calla ya - ¡Infame! ¿eso es todo lo que te queda? No puedes callarme, estoy dentro de tu cabeza y solo volándote la cabeza me vas a callar, estas loco amigo, y mi vos es la culminación de tu descenso, vamos dispara y terminemos con este teatro, ya no queda nada mas que tu existencia en las cloacas de la marginación, se libre y libera a todos los tu atrapados en tu cuerpo, muere como viviste, lleno de eternas promesas que no pudiste cumplir, un infierno del que no puedes escapar, de tu oscuro destino que no puedes aguantar y de una mirada perdida en sueños que nunca se cumplen.

- Subo y bajo y vuelvo a buscar. Y esta ves, espero poder encontrar

To find it /Para encontrarlo

To find it /Para encontrarlo

To find it /Para encontrarlo

* * *

><p>Espero que les gustara, háganme saber si les ha gustado, no les cuesta nada y a mi me hacen muy feliz.<p>

Cuídense y hasta la victoria siempre.


End file.
